I've Got Sunshine
by WanderingWonder
Summary: Sunshine Is back from lockdown and finds his old love. Rin, his love, hasn't seen him in forever. Is their old flame still buring?
1. Default Chapter

A.N.- The police officer has a country act cent and that little incident with Gerry and Sunshine didn't happen.

And Hot Guys!

I can't believe I have to help these stupid football players AGAIN!!! I'm pretty sure they can pour their own water into cup and they can cook. Or go to the nearest Tex Mex.

"Mom, please, please, please! Don't make me go." I beg her. She's most likely not listening. "I'll clean my room. I'll do the laundry. I'll bathe the dog. Please, I'll do anything!!!"

"We don't have a dog." She doesn't buy it. She just continues down the road in our almost dead car. I sigh heavily and cross my arms over my chest. I stare out the windshield blankly.

"Come on honey. You'll have fun." My mom says running her slender fingers through my jet-black hair. "There'll be cute guys!"

I laugh smiling at her silly remark. I'm sure there will be. And I get to see their nice bodies and see them get all wet when sweaty. Kind of nasty. What if I see them shower! My eyes grow wide and I laugh again as we continue down the road.

We pull up to the gathering grounds. The car rolls to a squeaky stop and I swing open the door. Mothers kiss their boy's good-bye as father pat them on the back and bid them good luck. I shut the door behind me as my mother gets out to greet the coaches.

"Come on, try to smile. Remember the first-"

"Impression is the best!"

I finish my mom's sentence. I flip my hair over my shoulder and put on my best smile.

My white teeth glitter in the sunlight. I get my luggage out the back seat. I carry them to the bus and sit them in an empty seat.

I stay seated on the bus gazing out the window. I watch my mother talking and the football players walking and talking. I sigh deeply and burrow my head in a Dracula book. It's really fascinating believe it or not.

I didn't even notice the people climbing aboard the bus. The weight shifts on my seat and I lift my head.

"Hello."

"Hi."

I smile politely.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the other bus?"

"Umm...?"

I'm confused. What are they talking about?

"I'm not on the right bus?" I ask innocently.

"White people on the other bus." He informs me.

"I'm not white."

Everyone on the bus laughs except me and some other person.

"Okay whatever you say."

He tells me. I nod.

"I'm Julius Campbell."

"Rin."

Hey, he's kind of cute. I look around to see all the boys around me. The one sitting next to me was Jerry Harris aka Rev. He was cute.

Petey Jones and Earl Poitier, they call him Blue. They're a nice bunch of guys; Petey has a great since of humor. I'm really starting to like this whole football camp thing.

**When We Reach The Camp**

"I get top bunk!"

The words ring down the empty corridors. It's almost like something in a book. This place is amazing.

Being the only girls Sheryl and I share a room. I get the bed to the right and she gets the left. She said I'm like the older sister she never had. I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard.

I set my easel next to the window. It's a great view. The woods seem to set the whole painting mood thing. Okay, I got the painting vibe, the hot guys, and the food. All set.

Coach Boone made the blacks and whites, which is strictly prohibited in the whites world, share rooms.

Julius and Gerry

Blue and Alan

Ray and Petey

Louie and Rev

Great choices if I might say myself. Well time to survey the surroundings.

"So you like football?"

Petey asks me.

"No. I just like to see people get talked and hurt. You think football is fun?"

I question. Trivia is never a man's strong point.

"Yeah, I love it!"

"Well have fun!"

I follow the football players out to the field. Ray walks past me.

"Hey babe, leave the games to us men."

He smirks and goes to the field. I stop in my tracks. I stare at him in disbelief.

"Don't worry Rin," Coach Boone pats my shoulder. "I don't go easy in football."

I smile and continue to the field.

**30 Into The First Practice**

Man, Coach Boone wasn't kidding when he sad he doesn't go easy. They've been doing jumping jack's, mountain climbers, pushups, sit ups, and whatever else you can think of.

I almost feel sorry for them. I said ALMOST! I only feel sorry for Petey, Rev., Julius, Louie, and Blue. Maybe Alan. He's gonna break one of his skinny little legs.

I laugh to myself. It's about time to start getting the water ready. Sheryl gets the cups and I carry the water keg. I might say it is kind of heavy, but I would never admit that to the guys.

I carry it over to the table and Sheryl comes with the cups. We fill enough of the cups by time Coach Boone let them get a five-minute break.

Julius is the first to arrive at the table. When he got to the table Ray, being the jerk he is, just had to say something.

"Hey black boy get back!"

He grabs Julius's shoulder and pulls him back. This action of course started a fight. This action of the fight started somewhat of a chain reaction. This action of the chain reaction caused the players to fall all over the place. This action of the falling caused one of the players to bump into the table (Me, I was tying my shoe). This action of the bumping of the table caused the water to spill all over my hair, outfit, and every.

I want to scream. The water is cold all over me. I stand up I'm pissed but sad. I inhale and exhale hard. Tears swell in my eyes. Everyone stares at me. I turn sharply on my heel and storm into the building. I'm trying to be mad so I won't cry.

"You big jerks!"

Sheryl screams at them. I can still hear her as I walk across the field. She throws the empty cups at them.

When I get inside I run down the halls crying. Tears stream down my face. I get to my room and take off my wet clothes and change to dry ones. I throw on a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. I wring out my hair in the sink and grab my paints.

I sit at my easel and stare at the blank page. What to draw. Then I look out the window. Coach Boone put them back to work and hopefully without water. I look at the woods, beautiful. I take a brush into my hand and begin to express myself.   
By Lunch Time 

I come out my room to join them for lunch. All eyes on me as I enter the room. I room grows silent.

"Hello."

I simply say. I get some food and sit at a table all by myself. I really don't want to talk to someone right now.

I eat in solitude.

"She's really pissed."

Gerry says.

"I told her to stay out the way."

Ray explains.

He only said it because I was walking by and he wanted to make me mad. Guess what, it work.

"Well I wouldn't be pissed off if you would have never started the fight!"

I yell at him.

"Don't get mad at me doll face."

"Your gonna pay."

As I storm out the room he says.

"I'll be waiting on it."

Again I retreat to my room. I slam the door behind me. Grr Murky. He's getting on my nerves already.

"Don't look at me!"

I cover the painting with a sheet and continue my pondering.

Now, how to get back at him? I ponder hard on this for what seems like hours when finally I decide I've got nothing.

I just lay on my bed and go to sleep.

Well the fighting between Ray and I go on for three weeks. But today, oh no, I've had enough.

I was just about to give Ray a piece of my mind during their five-second break when a police car rolled into view.

"I knew they would come sometime soon. Gotta hide." I think to my self.

"Come on Rin, let's go see who that is in that car."

Before I can object she takes my hand in hers and pulls me away.

Coach Yoast and Coach Boone are already at the scene when Sheryl and I arrive. A police guy and a guy emerge from the car. Sheryl notices the look on my face when the younger, and much hotter, guy steps out. She punches me lightly in the side. I wink at her and she mouths, "go for it."

She doesn't miss a thing. By time I turn my attention back to the others their just introducing him.

"This here is Ronnie Bass. He's looking to play ball."

The officer tells them or us.

"Well I'm Coach Boone."

"I'm Coach Yoast. This here is my daughter."

He says pointing to Sheryl. She's so cute.

"And this is Miss Middlebrook."

"Rin, it's a pleasure."

I hold out my. He looks so familiar. He accepts and shakes it. I'm trying to keep my cool as his soft hand touches mine. I smile sweetly at him and he smile backs. I think I'm blushing, I some what don't care. Soft hands...

"Hey Sunshine. You look like a fag!"

Gerry screams from across the field. All the other guys laugh and turn their backs to us.

Ronnie gets mad at this statement and picks up a near by football. He hurls it in the air. It spirals perfectly through the air and hits Gerry in the back of the head. He yells and glares at Ronnie. He smiles back and waves.

"Your on the team boy on one condition."

Sunshine runs his fingers through his new hairstyle. H seems to like it. I smile in satisfaction and leave the locker room as the other boys enter.

"You sure you don't want to stay?"

Petey asks.

"I'm sure."

I wash my hand and begin to cook for the little rascals.

In The Locker Room 

The entire team showers and are standing around talking and changing and other stuff guys do in the locker room like, slapping each other with towels.

Blue turn on a near by radio.

Ain't no mountain high

Ain't no valley low

Ain't no river wide enough baby

If you need me call me

No matter where you are

You're never to far

Rev, Blue, Louie, Alan, Julius, and Petey take it away as they sing their hearts out along with the radio.

**In The Lunch Room**

I can hear them all the way from down the hall. I sigh deeply. I wonder if my impression on Ronnie made my chances with him better. I shrug it off and go get the guys for lunch.

I trot down the hall whistling as I go. I knock on the door not wanting to go in.

"You guys can go eat now."

As every one rushes out the room I enter. I have to clean up after these slobs.

I walk around picking up towels dropped on the floor and throw them in a bin to be washed. Ronnie Bass... That does light a bulb but I can't seem to figure it out. It's dangling right in front of my but I can't reach it. It's so familiar.

Mmmm... I would, could we have meet before? Have I read about him in the newspaper? Seen him on T.V.?

I bend over to pick up a towel and a notebook lies underneath. I take it in my hands and examine it. I look around just to see it someone is peeking, no one. I know I shouldn't be snooping but I can't resist the force. While the coast is clear, I quickly open the book. My brow winkles in confusion. Pictures of Ronnie and I are in the book. Holding hands, playing around, and kissing? What?! This is bazaar. I rummage through the book. Pictures and letters fill the pages.

I stop at the last journal entry. It read:

I loved her

I never thought she'd leave me.

A spark sets off in my head. I run my hand over the notebook. Something in here... Just so familiar. That name, Ronnie Bass, Ronnie Bass, Ronnie Bass. I close my eyes thinking hard. Ronnie Bas, Ronnie Bass. The name plays over and over in my head like a broken record. My eyes shoot open.

"Ronnie Bass!"

I partially scream.

"That's my name sweetheart."

I turn quickly around.

"Ronnie."

"Nice to see you too baby doll."

He smiles at me.

"What's that ya reading?"

He asks sweetly. He begins to walk toward me. He's wearing only a towel but I'm not objecting.

"Oh this old thing! It's nothing!"

I hide the book behind my back.

"You surprised to see me baby?"

He continues walking toward me.

"No, just surprised to see you playing ball."

To tell you the truth I was surprised to see him. After beating someone to a pulp with a baseball. He takes a step forward, I take one back. He smirks at me. I take one more step back and I'm up against the walk. My back touches the cold wall. Uh Oh! Not good.

He's now a few feet away from me. He reaches out a hand and takes my chin in his hand. I'm shaking and sweating.

"Your just as beautiful as I remember."

My eyes fill with tears. I remember his sweet voice telling me that every day when we were younger. I just remembered how happy I am to see him again. After my mom made use move to Virginia I thought I'd never see him again. She never wanted me to see him after his little fight.

"Ronnie."

I whisper. He leans forward and so do I. I close my eyes as his soft lips touch my own. He licks my bottom lip wishing for access. Access granted. He slips his tongue into my mouth and I moan. Our tongues duel for dominance and I left him win. He runs his hands over my body and wins another moan.

We pull back for air and he lifts my shirt over my head. He quickly undresses himself and me and lies on top of me.

"Ready?"

The End!!!

A.N.- Was it good? Review and have a good one. 


	2. Teen P

Normal POV 

Coach Yoast and Coach Boone walk down the hallway. They chatter about the football team, strategies, and other stuff. They pass the locker room and loud moans and gasp reach their ears. Of course they have to investigate.

Rin's POV

"Ron… nie!"

His name came out in short gasps as he thrust harder and faster.

"So… wet…"

He choked out. I moan loudly as he hits my spot. I call out his name as I organism. A few thrusts later he cum inside of me, he too calls out.

He pulls out and rolls off of me, embracing me.

"That was fun."

He still hasn't caught his breath. I smile and lay my head on his shoulder. His heartbeat is rapid.

"Come on. Lets get in the shower."

He suggests. I agree and we hop in the shower.

Normal POV

The coaches stare in disbelief. Their mouths hang open.

"Did, did you see that?"

Coach Yoast asks horrified.

Coach Boone can barely nod. He blinks his eyes trying to clear his mind of the scene before him that he just witnessed.

Coach Yoast starts to choke a little, loud enough for Sunshine and Rin to hear.

Rin's POV

Ronnie and I stop our game session to see whose there. We poke our heads out of the shower to find Coach Boone and Coach Yoast dazed.

"OMG!"

I scream. They realize that we saw them and flee from the locker room.

"Do you think they saw us?"

I ask my lover.

"Eww."

He looks degusted. I shake off the thought and continue the shower.

In a few minutes we're out.

We walk to the lunchroom hand-in-hand. When we enter no one seems to notice we were even go for so long.

We sit down at a table with Petey, Louie, and Rev on the other side.

"I see you guys are good friends now."

He winks and nudges Louie in the arm. Louie, being slow, answers.

"What?"

"Man forget it."

I laugh nervously and we all eat our lunch talking about random things.

We finish lunch and the guys go off to practice.

I sit in my room staring out the window at my man playing football.

The after noon passes and no words from the coaches. So far so good I guess.

I lie on my bed and ponder about everything that happened today.

Coach Yoast put Sheryl in another room, he must know. The feeling I got when we did… it was amazing. Then something it hit me.

"Owww! What the heck was that?"

I ask rubbing my head. I look on the floor and find a rock. I pick it up. Grrrr!

I look out the window to find Ronnie. He beckons for me to come down. I climb out the window and to the ground.

"Why are you out here?"

I ask.

"I wanted to show you something."

He takes my hand in his and we were off.

"Where are we going?"

I ask stumbling over roots and rocks.

"Somewhere!"

He loves to tease me. We finally reach our destination. Ronnie pushes back some braches.

I gawk in amazement.

A small stream trickles in the moon light. A little bridge aluminates in the darkness.

"Wow Ronnie! It's beautiful!"

I whisper. He hugs me from behind and whispers in my ear.

"Almost as beautiful as you."

I smile as the moon shines through the canopy of the trees on the beautiful scene.

(A.N.- Did you see the place in your mind? I was trying to create a picture.)

Two Months And Three Weeks Later

I wake up to the sunlight streaming in on my face. I open my eyes but quickly shut them again. The blinding sun burns my pupils as I reach the window. I shut the blinds and blink my eyes a few times.

The summer break is over. I was having so much fun and to caught up in Ronnie to realize.

I smile but not for long. I hold my mouth closed and run for the bathroom. I lean over the toilet and I begin to regurgitate.

I must have caught something. I haven't been feeling well for a few weeks. As soon as I get back home I'll go to the hospital.

The Bus Ride Home 

I sit down near a window in an empty seat. Ronnie follows me on the bus and seats next to me.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?"

He asks looking me in the eyes. If there's something I learned about Ronnie over the years it's when he asks a question he wants an answer.

I try to avoid his gaze as I answer.

"I don't know. I've been feeling sick for a while now."

I try to answer as truthfully as possible.

He nods his head after I lay mine on his shoulder.

When We Get Back To Town 

"Mom!"

I almost scream as I run to hug her.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you you'd be fine"?

She asks smiling and embracing me.

I nod my head and release her from my grip. I say good-bye to the football team and my love and go home.

Three Days Later 

My mom decided to take me to the hospital cause I've been up chucking ever since I got back.

My mom waited in the waiting room as I got tested and checked. The doctor came back in the room, as I was I looking at the posters that lined to walls.

"I have some news. You're pregnant."

A.N.- Well that's about it! Not really a cliffhanger but not complete. Well Happy Holidays!!!


	3. Telling Secrets

A.N.- Well I guess I'll update since I haven't in three years! I haven't experienced any of what I'm writing about so it won't be that good. Bear with me!

I couldn't believe I was pregnant. I refused to believe. Tears brimmed my eyes but I wouldn't, I couldn't let them fall. I just nodded bravely. I could picture my mom gawking in shock. The corner of my eye would tell me that she too would be on the brink of tears.

I asked the doctor to keep it confidential, you know between her and I. The doc told my mom that I was fine and I should get more rest. And take some medicine, that's all.

I sat in the car fumbling my thumbs when her voice dispersed my thoughts.

"Is every thing alright honey?"

Mom, she's always so concerned.

"Fine mom!"

I lied smiling as sweetly as I can in this time of pain.

As soon as I get home I lie on my bed sobbing my heart out. I don't want a child and I definitely not ready to be a parent. Ronnie, what will he think?

I silently cursed myself. It's his fault I'm like this. I had me get pregnant. He seduced me!

Again I cursed myself. I knew it wasn't his fault. It was all mine. I could have stopped him anytime. I cried until I couldn't cry any more. I cried until I threatened myself not to cry any more. Eventually crying myself to sleep.

I awake the next morning still depressed. I trudge my way out of bed and into the shower. I kiss my mom good-bye and I'm off to school.

I avoid Sunshine for a while until that dreaded period comes. Period 3, science. My use-to-be favorite subject. I knew I couldn't avoid him all day but I didn't think I'd have to face him this soon.

I sat down in my seat and waited for class to start.

"Hey babe!"

Ronnie whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek before hopping in his seat as the bell rang.

"All right settle down!"

The teacher yelled.

"Turn your text books to page 253."

I was trying to pay attention to the lesson but a note landed on my desk. I open it. It reads:

You don't look too good. What's wrong?

Scribble that I'm fine and pass it back to Sunshine. He writes back that I'm lying to him. I tell him I fine. After that he believes me.

I begin to listen again. This isn't that bad. I guess I'll tell him on the phone or something.

Well three days passed and I still haven't told him. I get home and lie on my bed. The telephone rings, its Ronnie.

"Hello?"

I ask.

"Hey Rin."

He's not gonna sound so cheerful in a moment.

"Hi Sunshine. There's something I have to tell you."

"Is it that you're pregnant?"

"How did you know?!"

"You were getting even more moody and there was something you weren't telling me."

"I'm sorry."

I begin to cry lightly.

"No, don't cry. Its not you're fault. I'm coming over."

I hang up the phone. I can't take this any more. No matter how many times I cry the pain won't go away.

About 5 min. later Ronnie comes in to my room. I didn't want him to see me crying but I can't help it. He sits on my bed and holds me.

He whispers to me it isn't my fault. Even as he says it wasn't, I still feel like it was. He wipes me tears away and kisses my forehead.

"Have you told you're mom yet?"

All I can choke out is and simple no.

"You can't keep it a secret for forever."

I know but she'll be mad at me. I don't make eye contact with him. I just look and the sheets on my bed.

I lean my head into his chest.

"You tell her."

I tell him.

"Okay."

He gets up leaving me alone. I wait to hear her screaming but she never does. What happened?

A.N.- Well I finally updated but it's not that good. Well Review! :D


End file.
